nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 (known as the Sniper Shot CS-6 in Japan) is a single-fire clip system blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. It comes packaged with a two-clip integrated storage stock, detachable barrel, flip-up sight, a six dart clip, six Streamline Darts and instructions. Details It has four tactical rails: two on top of the main blaster, one on the top of the barrel extension and one on the bottom of the barrel extension. The orange slide jam door is located on top of the blaster and is not covered over when the blaster is not primed. It does however lock when the blaster is primed. Unlike other shoulder stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. The stock is able to hold two extra clips. Problems Users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered under-powered in general. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which will make it harder to prime it again. History It is the successor to the 2006 Longshot CS-6. Color schemes The Longstrike has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike alternate color scheme (blue, yellow, gray, and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Whiteout Series (white, black, and orange) *Yellow: limited edition re-release Modification Orange Mod Works, a team devoted to modding blasters, have released two special mod kits for the Longstrike: a Stage One kit with a stronger spring and a "starter" Massacre kit with polycarbonate replacement parts. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is drilled/hacked out, and the spring is stretched so that it is a centimeter longer than in stock form or you can buy a stronger spring. The Longstrike has some of the thickest air restrictors on any reverse plunger system blaster, making its ranges completely inefficient for long distance. The stock is not detachable due to "packaging reasons". The only ways of detaching the stock without permanent modification is to unscrew the blaster to remove it. The stock of the blaster can be made removable by lightly sanding down the contact points on the inserted end of the stock, with this method, one can remove the stock with a decent amount of force, and insert with ease, making this a popular mod for those who want a shorter blaster, with the potential for a longer profile. Another method of doing this is modifying the actual inserts inside the blaster's handle, although this is less common to see due to the smaller pieces being a bit more troublesome to work with. The blaster's clip and jam door locks can be removed for ease of access. Reloading and firing To reload the Longstrike, pull the bolt back and press the clip release button on either side of the blaster to remove any empty clips. Load up to six Streamline Darts into the provided six dart clip. Pull the bolt back, press the clip release button and load the clip into the blaster. Pull the bolt back to the starting position to prime it. Pull the trigger to fire the blaster. Review Trivia *The Swarmfire features a similar shoulder stock that, unlike the Longstrike's, can be removed. *On the Canadian box art, there are at least four noticeable errors. The model's left index finger is partially cut off; there are also two Nerf logos on the the six dart clip, one slightly lower and overlapping the first. The third is on the bolt, where there appears to be a second bolt handle covering the first, making the bolt appear to be longer. On the back of the box, there is a blue piece of plastic that resembles the connector piece of the barrel extension if the barrel extension is disassembled. *It is Nerf's longest blaster, surpassing the Longshot CS-6 by one inch. *On some Longstrike CS-6s, the model name near the tactical rail is spelled as 'Long Strike', rather than 'Longstrike'. Gallery References External links *Longstrike CS-6 on the Nerf website *Longstrike CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Target website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Wal-Mart website *Longstrike CS-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters Category:Melee weapon products